1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code learning device of a tire pressure monitor, and more particularly to a code learning device that makes the code learning process for a tire pressure monitor become more convenient and faster.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related technologies and devices for confirming the relative positions of the tire pressure monitor and the tires have been mentioned for many times in the conventional arts. For example, the present Assignee has filed Taiwan Patent Application No. 089117036 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Monitoring Inflated Tirexe2x80x9d filed on Aug. 22, 2000, and has mentioned that such device has a sensor module installed in each of the inflated tires for sensing the conditions of the tires. After being coded, the conditions of the tires are transmitted by radio frequency signals. Such device is also equipped with a decoder module comprising a radio frequency antenna module for receiving the radio frequency signals transmitted by the sensor module; a memory for recording the data on the conditions of the tires in a predetermined range and the monitoring data on the conditions of the tire; a processor for decoding the received radio signals and comparing the decoded signals with the data in the memory to determine the application condition of the inflated tires; a display device for showing the application condition of the inflated tires; and a buzzer. Such device is used to monitor the abnormal conditions of tire pressure and temperature and identify each tire for confirming the tire which is in the abnormal condition.
However, in the conventional art, when the decoder module and the sensor module in each of the inflated tires confirm the code, the operator has to deflate the tires of the motor vehicle. Taking advantage of the rapid change of the tire pressure, the sensor modules in the tires can transmit continual signals which can be decoded by the decoder module, thereby confirming the relative positions of the tires of which such sensor modules are installed. Then, the deflated tires of the motor vehicle have to be inflated again before reusing. Obviously, such process is relatively time consuming, inconvenient, and complicated.
Therefore, the foregoing code learning method is unable to provide a fast and effective coding and decoding modules for the tire pressure monitor installed in the motor vehicle and to define the specific code of each inflated tire. It is necessary to provide a coding method and apparatus for monitoring the tire pressure, thereby making the coding process for the tire pressure monitor become simpler and faster.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a coding device for the tire pressure monitor which can identify the installed tire pressure monitor without affecting the operation of the tires.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned objective, the present invention provides a coding device for the tire pressure monitor that can be used in a motor vehicle having a tire pressure monitor, wherein a plurality of sensors are installed in each tire. Each sensor module has a radio signal transmitter for transmitting the conditions of the tires and the specific code of each sensor module via radio frequency signals. The present coding device comprises an electric module having a processor and a memory; and a radio frequency signal receiver electrically coupled to such electric module for receiving the radio frequency signals, and dividing the radio frequency signals into a data signal and an amplitude signal wherein the data signal comprises the conditions of the tire and the specific code of the sensor module, such that the electric module can confirm the correspondence relation between the tire and the sensor module installed in it via the data of the amplitude signal.
Another feature of the coding device of the tire pressure monitor according to the present invention comprises 3 slave electric modules, wherein each has a processor and a memory; 3 radio signal receivers, wherein each receiver is electrically coupled to the three slave electric modules for receiving the radio frequency signals, and dividing the radio frequency signals into a data signal and an amplitude signal, wherein the data signal includes the conditions of the tire and the specific code of the sensor module; and a serial data input and a serial data output electrically coupling to the three slave electric modules for data transmission.
Therefore, the electric module and the slave electric modules correspond to the four tires of the motor vehicle, and the corresponding relation between the four tires and the sensor modules installed in them can be confirmed via the value of the amplitude signal.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the aforementioned and other objectives, innovative features, and advantages of the present invention, we use preferred embodiments together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.